Oblivion High
by trabeck
Summary: Axel has an incident at his last school so him and his older brother move to Obolivion. There they meet new people and Axel relizes how much he is needed by his brother, new friends, and his new found love. WARNING- Yaoi is in this story, no like no read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy! If we did, there would be much more yaoi! We make no money from this, it's just for fun!

~Hi! This is a story another friend and I came up with! We hope you like it! And I'll still work on the others!~

Axel stares out the window of the passenger's seat of the car as they drive down the street of the new neighborhood. Reno looks over to see Axel staring out the window. "So, do you like the neighborhood yo?" Reno says to Axel. "Yeah, it seems pretty nice from what I see." "Well I think you'll like it better from Hollow Bastion." Reno says to try and make a conversation. Axel looks down, staring down at his hands.

~Begin Flash Back~

Axel walking down the hallway of Hallow Bastion High hearing other kids talking and laughing as he walks by. Taking a turn down an empty hall he ends up running into Marluxia and his gang. Loses his balance and falls to the floor dropping his books. Hearing Marluxia laugh as he falls, "Looky what we found here boys!" said Marluxia "Yea the little Queen Queer!!" one of his lackey's said. "If anyone is a Queen Queer it's you Marluxia…" Axel said under his breath as he picked up his books off the floor. Hearing what Axel said Marluxia pulls Axel up off the floor by the neck of his shirt. "What did you say, you little queer?!" yells Marluxia in anger. "You heard me you pink fuck!!" Axel yelled back, his body started to become heated like fire. Marluxia smirked, "No wonder your parents sent you to live with your queer of a brother, cuz you're just like him. You're both fags!!" Axel became very angry at this. Marluxia smirks as he sees Axel glare at him with anger and says "I bet you scream out his name every night don't you, fag boy? " At this Axel's body was on fire, literally on fire. Axel grabbed ahold of Marluxia's hands, burning them. Marluxia screams in pain and let's go of Axel's black shirt. Axel's eyes were redder than his hair and his body was on fire. Axel walked toward Marluxia and grabbed his shirt, the fire of Axel's body flared down Marluxia's arms and down his shirt burning his skin. Axel smirked at the sound of Marluxia screaming. Students run down the hall, hearing the screams, and circle around Axel and Marluxia. Then the smell of burning flesh reaches Axel snapping him out of his anger filled trance. Letting go of Marluxia he collapses onto his knees and holds his head in his hands and screams, still on fire by the way. A student runs down the hall with a bucket of water and pours it on the both of them. Marluxia now unconscious and Axel still on his knees with his head down shaking. Finally a teacher rushes down the hall where all the kids are gathered around. "Let me through!!" the teacher yells as she makes her way through all the kids. Once the teacher gets to the actual cause of the commotion she gasps in fear as she see Marluxia unconscious on the floor. She looks at Axel and steps closer to him. Axel slightly looks up to see the teacher and runs off. Pushing his way through the crowd of students, he runs toward the nearest exit of the school. Axel runs out of the school yard and down the streets and towards a place he calls his own, one of his safe havens. An old abanded house that everyone thinks is haunted. Reno, asleep, wakes up to the house phone ringing. Grabbing the phone "Hello?" he says sleepily "Is this Reno Sinclair? The guardian of Axel Sinclair?" says the secretary from over the phone. Reno, now fully awake, "Yea that's me yo. What's wrong with Axel?" he says worriedly. "I'm afraid to say that Axel has run away from the school building after severely burning a student and putting him in the hospital and we don't know where he has gone to." the secretary said over the phone. "Don't worry; I know where he might have gone to yo." He says to the secretary and hangs up the phone. Reno finds clothes and throws them on. The clothes he found consisted of a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt. He tied back his red hair and grabs his motorcycle goggles and his keys and runs out the door jumping on his motorcycle driving off to the old abanded house. ~End Flash Back~

Reno reaches his arm over to shake Axel out of his trance, softly smiles at him. "We're here, firefly!" Axel looks out at his new home, smiles softly back to show that he likes it. Grabs his bags from the back seat and gets out, walks back to U-haul hook up and waits for Reno to unlock it.

Reno sighs as he gets his stuff from the back seat. _He's gone quiet again…I hope this place helps him._ Gets out and meets Axel at the U-haul, unlocks it and slides the door open. "What do you want to take up first yo?" Watches as Axel grab the first box and heads up the stairs, shakes his head and gets one himself. Follows his silent little brother. Said brother waits at the door for Reno, tapping his foot impatiently. "Hold your houses yo! The place isn't goin anywhere!" Says Reno as he laughs sets the box down and unlocks the door. "Welcome to your new home, Ax!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy! If we did, there would be much more yaoi! We make no money from this, it's just for fun!

~Incest in this chapter! If you don't like, don't read!~

Axel wakes to the beeping of his alarm clock. He reaches over and turns the off switch on his alarm. Axel gets up to search for a pair of boxers on the already messy floor of their new place. _'Ah I found some' _Axel thought to himself. Realizing their Reno's he shrugs his shoulders and slips them on. Getting up he finds a pair of dark colored jeans and a black tank top. He grabs the clothes he had found and walks out the bedroom door and down the hall to the bathroom.

After taking a shower and getting dressed he walks back to the bedroom and calls out Reno's name, rolling his eyes when he gets no response. So Axel climbs on top of Reno. Axel, knowing this might cause something; he leans over and lightly kisses Reno's neck. Reno moans softly in his sleep, wiggling underneath Axel. Starting to wake up Reno starts to react to what Axel was currently doing to him. Axel smirks at the nape of Reno's neck as he feels Reno harden. He grinds his hips against Reno's groin. Reno, now awake, grinds up against Axel, liking what they were doing.

"Mm.. Firefly…It's been awhile yo.." Reno says as he wraps his arms around Axel, pulling him down closer. Axel moans as Reno grinds against him, starts to lick and nip at Reno's neck as he slips hands under the blanket. Pinches and pulls at Reno's nipple rings, smirks at the moans he gets in response. "I know, Re'…I missed your body..And the noises you make for me.." Sucks hard on Reno's neck, grinds faster against him. "Ahhh! Aaxel!..More!" He moans out as he thrusts up against Axel, pulls him away from his neck and kisses him hard, forces his tongue into Axel's mouth.

Axel moans into the kiss, lets Reno explore his mouth as he pulls his hands out from under the blanket and reaches down to unzip his pants. Moans into Reno's mouth as he pulls his hard cock out, gives one last kiss before he gets up and pulls the blanket away from Reno. Licks his lips at the sight of his brother hard for him, looks at the clock. _'Only a few minutes…That's enough for a bit of fun.' _Pulls his pants down further and takes off his shirt, not wanting to start his first day of school with cum on his clothes. Lays back down on top of Reno, moans as he rubs their cocks together.

"Ffire..fly!" Reno says as he wraps his arms back around Axel, making Axel's body flushed with his. Rolls his hips against Axel's, moaning at the feeling of his cock rubbing against his brother's. Brings Axel down for another kiss, loving the kinkiness of being dominated by his little brother. His cock leaks precum on his stomach. "Mmore yo!" Axel smirks against Reno's lips as he lifts his chest up, reaching a hand between them. Wraps it around their cock and stroke them at a fast pace, knowing Reno won't last that long this early in the morning. Plays with Reno's tongue ring, making it hit his own as he keeps his other hand up to play with Reno's nipple rings. "Axelll!" Reno moans out loudly as he cums into Axel's hand, the sensations too much for his just waken body. Thrusts up hard into Axel's grip as he rides out his high, moaning as he hears Axel call out his name as he releases, feeling his cum mix with his own. Pants as he comes down, kissing Axel softly. "Love you, Firefly…It's the best way to wake up yo!" He smiles up at Axel.

"It's the only way I can wake you up, Re! We didn't unpack your clock with the alarm you can hear across town!" Axel says as he pulls his hand back up and licks at the mixture of cum on it, hums at the taste. Smiles as Reno joins in at licking it clean, gives a kiss when it was all gone. "As much as I would love to continue, you have to get to school yo! Don't want to be late on your first day!" Said Reno as he unwraps his arms from around Axel and stretches, moans softly as his joints pop.

'_Yeah…Don't want to be late to another place where I'll have no friends and be picked on knowing I won't fight back. Oh joy…' _Axel thought as he gets off of Reno and grabs the blanket to wipe the cum off before he puts his shirt back on and pulls his pants back up. "Hey, don't start judgin before you even get there yo!" Reno says as he gets off the bed, walks over to the pile of clothes to find something of his. "This place is gonna be better, Ax! You'll see yo!" Smiles at Axel as he starts to get dressed.

Axel gives Reno a smile, knowing Reno is doing his best to make sure he's happy and gets all that he needs. Goes out to make some poptarts for them as Reno finishes getting ready. Having already taken the toaster out, knowing he'd need it in the morning; he puts the poptarts in and pushes the leaver down. Grabs his backpack off the couch and opens it to look and make sure he has all he needed, namely yaoi manga to read. Closes it as Reno walks out in a skin tight hunter green tank top and the tight leather pants he loves. Wolf whistles at him as the poptarts pop up, goes to get them. "Are you planning something special today, Re'?"

"I'm lookin for more workers for the shop downstairs yo!" Reno said to Axel as he sat down at the kitchen bar. As Axel heard this, his eyes lit up and he looked at Reno with want. Want for a job in the tattoo parlor they owned. Reno saw this and looked to see Axel staring at him. Reno smirked at this, "Do you want to work in my tattoo parlor?" he said. "Yes!! I really want to be a tattoo artist!! Especially in your tattoo parlor!" he said in joy. "Please ReRe let me be a tattoo artist in your parlor!!" Axel said jumping up and down. Reno smiled at this, "Theres my firefly that I've missed so much yo.!" He said. At this Axel blushed and stopped jumping up and down and said, "So do I get the job?" "Sorry but legally you can't be tattoo people but you could learn how and help out by being my apprentice." Said Reno as ate a poptart. "Well I guess it's better than nothing. But I can soon be an artist, right?" Axel said. 'Yea after a few years of apprenticeship and you have to be flawless with your sketches yo." Reno replied as he finishes his poptarts and turns around in his seat to see Axel standing there still blushing in embarrassment. "What, am I to sexy for you Firefly?" Reno said with a smirk. Axel blushed even more at the comment. "….maybe" Axel said now as red as fire. "Well stop thinking about me all wet and naked cuz maybe you'll find a boyfriend at school." Reno said with a playful smirk wiggling his eyebrows up and down. All Axel said was, "Let's get going before all the parking places are gone at the school." Reno laughed at Axel's embarrassment and said "Ok ok let's get goin yo." Reno got up from the bar stool and went back down the hall to the bedroom and grabbed his wallet, keys, goggles, and rainbow stud bracelet. He slipped his wallet into his pocket and slipped his goggles over his head to rest on the top of his head, and slipped the bracelet around his right wrist. He walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind him as walked back down to the living room. "I don't think you can slip anything else into those pants of yours." Axel said jokingly.

"It's not my fault I have the girly hips yo." Reno said as he sways his hips back and forth as he walked past Axel towards the back door swinging his keys around on a finger. "And you have a nice ass too." Axel said as he stared at Reno's ass as he walked past him. "I know!" Reno said with a smile as Axel got up from his seat on the couch and grabbed his bag next to him. He grabbed his house keys, wallet, and iPod. He slipped his wallet into his front pocket and his keys into the other. He put one earphone into his ear and selected a song from a playlist of his, Long View by Green Day. As the song played in his ear he walked towards Reno at the back door. Axel walked behind Reno and grabbed his ass, "Yea and you taught me with it." Axel said. "Yup and you have a nice ass too, so you can tease all the boys at school with it yo!" Reno said as he turned around in Axel's arms and grabbed Axel's ass to emphasize what he had said. Reno looked down at Axel in his arms and gave him a kiss on the lips and said "Don't be nervous Firefly; you're going to like it here. I promise yo." "Ok Re' I'll give it a chance." Axel said in Reno's arms, his hands still on Reno's ass. "Ok enough with my ass." as swatted Axel's hands off his ass. "Now let's get you to school before you're late." Reno said with a smirk, "You're riding bitch yo." "Don't let it get to your head Re', your still uke." Axel said with a smirk as they walked out the door and hopped on the motorcycle. "Yea and I love it." Reno said as he felt Axel circle his arms around his waist as he started up the motorcycle and speeded out of the back parking lot and turned down the street towards the school.

They drove into the school parking lot. Reno drove into an empty parking place. Axel, still holding onto Reno's waist, looked up at the school to see a big sign that read, OBLIVION HIGH. _'Well here we are. My new hell."_ Axel thought. "You're going to be ok. It looks better then the high school I went to yo. At least the sign isn't busted." Said Reno. Axel didn't say anything just got off the motorcycle. Reno sighed and shut off the motorcycle and got off. "Come on Firefly. Don't get upset." Reno said as he ruffled Axel's hair. Axel smiled and said, "Hey it took me a while to get it styled like this!" "Aw don't cry I know you have gel in that bag of yours yo." Reno said with a smirk and walked towards the building. Axel stood there for a minute then yelled, "So that's not the point!" as he chased after Reno. Reno just laughed at this and opened the door to the front door as Axel ran up behind him. Reno and Axel walked down the hall towards the office. Hearing the whispers from the other kids Axel moved closer to Reno, getting comfort from the presence of his older brother. "Just ignore them yo. They're just curious about you." Reno said as he opened the door to the office and walked up to the secretary, Axel following behind him. "Can I help you sir?" the secretary asked behind the desk. "Names Reno Sinclair and my little bro is starting here today yo!" Reno replied to the secretary. "Oh of course sir. Be right back." The secretary said as she got up from her seat and walked into a connected room. A few minutes later the secretary came back a couple of papers in hand. She walked around her desk and in front of Reno and Axel. "Here are some papers you will need" she said as she showed the papers. "Here is your class schedule, a map of the school grounds, and a paper of any clubs we have here at our school." She said with a smile as she handed Axel the papers.

Just then the door to the office opened and a tall man with long black hair walked in. "Oh! Mr. Valentine, what are you doing here? Don't you have class?" the secretary exclaimed. _'Oh! He's sexy'_ Reno thought as he looked at the man that the secretary was talking to. The man had pale white skin and blood red eyes and was dressed in a white button up dress shirt with a loose black tie and black dress pants and wore black leather bracelets on one arm and the other had a golden metal claw that went to his elbow. "I was dropping some papers off before class started…" The man said as eyes looked over Reno's body. Reno shivered as the man looked him over and lightly blushed as he started to get hard from hearing the man's voice. Axel smirks as he looked down and saw Reno's growing problem. Axel kept smirking as he pulled on Reno long ponytail, knowing what it does to him. Reno bit his lip, trying to keep from moaning. _'Damn it Axel!'_ Reno thought as he looked down at the blue carpeted floor trying to hide his blush. "Oh well I'll take those." The secretary said as she took the papers from the man's hand. " Oh and this is Axel Sinclair. He just started here today. I believe your class is his first period." The secretary pointed to Axel as she said Axel's name. The man titled his head toward Axel in greeting. _'Who's the other red head though…'_ thought the man. The man said, "Nice to meet you. I am Mr. Valentine, the History teacher here at Oblivion High." He held out his hand and Axel took it and they shook hands. Reno's eyes were staring at the man's clawed hand, shivers rushed through his body making him harder. Mr. Valentine then held out his hand for Reno and Reno took the other mans hand with the hand that had his rainbow stud bracelet and the man noticed the bracelet and smirked also noticing that Reno was a bit flushed. "Are you ok, sir?" Mr. Valentine asked. "Oh! Um uh yea…" Reno said nervously. "Names Reno yo, I'm Axel's older brother." "I thought so, because you look to young to be his father." Mr. Valentine said. Reno blushed, "Thanks yo." He said shyly. Axel was amazed at how nervous Reno was acting, he had never seen him act like this before. He grabbed Reno's ponytail again and said, "Don't you have work Re?" This made Reno tighten his hold on Mr. Valentines hand, his body shuddered as arousal ran through him."Um..Yyeah..I better get goin yo..." Reno says as he blushes hard, let's go of Vincent's hand. "It was…um nice to meet you, Mr. Valentine!" He turns to look at Axel, gives his a quick hug. "You call if you need anything yo..Have a good day, firefly!" Reno says as he releases Axel and walks out of the building, trying to hide his 'problem'.

_'Firefly?' _Mr. Valentine thought to himself. Axel stared at Reno as he left the building, looks down as his comfort blanket leaves him. "Well, Axel…Lets get to class, shall we?" Says Mr. Valentine as he walks to the office door, looks back to make sure Axel is following him. _'Well so far so good. Re' got a crush on my new history teacher, who seems pretty cool. Maybe I'll pass his class since I suck in History somewhat.' _Axel thought following Mr. Valentine down the halls to the classroom. As they walked into the classroom the kids all said at once, "Good Morning Mr. Valentine." "Good Morning class…We have a new student today." He then nodded his head towards Axel to introduce himself. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said, looking around at the different students, pausing when he sees a boy with bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. _'He looks like a chibi Cloud…that is if Cloud went through a dust storm.'_ Axel thought as he stared at the boy. "Ok Axel you can go up to the third row and sit next to Riku. If you would Riku, stand up so that he knows who I am talking about." The boy then stood up in the third row, he had shoulder length silver hair and pale skin. Axel saw the boy sitting next to the boy who is a chibi cloud look over at the boy he was to sit next to. _'Hmm…are they dating or something…'_ Axel thought as he walked up the steps to the third row of desks and walked down the isle to the seat next to Riku. Axel took his seat. "Okay now that Axel has been introduced let class begin." Mr. Valentine announced to the class.


	3. Chapter 3

"And in 1562 the feared Captain Barbossa and his crew of over fifty men attacked Port Royal, leaving the town in ruin...If you look one page 234 you'll see a painting of the attack done by one of the people who survived…" Mr. Valentine said, standing at the podium in front of the class.

' _And I really give a shit about what happened then…Really good painting thou.' _ Axel thought as he sat there bored out of his mind. " Aww! There's a monkey on the evil guy's shoulder!" Axel chuckled softly and turned to look at where the voice is coming from, sees a lanky, dirty blonde haired boy. His hair looking like a mullet and a mohawk got together and had a baby on the boys head.

"Yes…there is Demyx…That was Barbossa pet monkey, they say his name was Jack and that he never left Barossa's side…If you turn to the next page you will see 'The Black Pearl' The ship that is as famous as it's captain…" Says Mr. Valentine, '_Well, at least he paid enough attention to notice it…That's more then I can say for some..' _ He thinks as he looks over at a boy with Chestnut color hair and big blue eyes, who is more interested in Riku then what he is saying. "Sora…" He says in a low voice, almost growling, "You can talk to Riku after class..Till then your face should be facing me…

"Yes sir, Mr. Valentine…sir!" Axel watches as the boy, who he's found out is named Sora turns fast to look forward. He smiles softly as the rest of the class laughs. _'So he likes this Riku kid…And from the smile, Riku likes him too..' _ Jumps slightly as the bell rings, closes his book as he listens to Mr. Valentine. "You are to read the rest of this chapter and answer the questions at the end tonight, their due tomorrow…" Axel sighs as he puts his textbook in his bag and gets up to leave. _'First day and I already have homework!' _

Walks out of the room and down the hallway, looking at the map to find his next class. _'Hmm…Math with Mr. Black…I hate math!' _ Axel thinks as he gets to the hallway the room is, walks into room #106. "Is this math, with Mr. Black? He says as he looks up, sees a tall, fit, bald man with dark skin. Looks at his reflection in the sunglasses the man has on. _'Please..don't_ _tell me this guy is Mr. Black…I will laugh! And what's with the sunglasses on inside!' _

"…Yes, you are in the right room. I'm Mr. Black..And you must be Axel Sinclair, welcome to my class.." Mr. Black says as he moves out of the way to let Axel in.

Axel not able to hold it in starts to laugh resting a hand on Mr. Black's shoulder to keep from falling over. "II'm sorry…But..your last name kills me!" Said Axel as Mr. Black takes Axel's hand off his shoulder. "Yes...I get that a lot…Thou they never laugh in front of me…You can sit at the end of the front row, next to Demyx.." Mr. Black says as he gets a textbook to give to Axel.

"Yeah..um sorry..I get it from my bro..." Axel says as he walks over to his desk, pulls out his notebook, calculator and a pencil. Starts to doddle as he waits for class to start. "Hey names Demyx!! I can't believe that someone is sitting next to me!!!" Demyx said in happiness and sits down next to Axel, turns to face him. "People keep moving away from me! I don't know why thou!" He pouts, looking at Axel like he has the answer.

'_He seems nice…hyper..very hyper, but nice..And by the looks of his belt and messager bag, he's gay too..Maybe I'll have a friend after all..' _ Axel thought as he smiles at Demyx. "The names Axel, Got it memorized?...They're assholes, I won't move away.."

"Really?! Great! Would you like to be friends?!" Demyx asks with a big grin on his face, his eyes twinkle in the thought of having a new friend.

"Yeah, I would like that.." Says Axel as he smiles, blushes lightly. _'I have a friend, On the first day! I can't wait to tell Re'!' _He thinks as he looks forward when the bell rings, still smiling.

_~Time Skip~_

'_Ah. Lunch, my second favorite period!__ Now to find somewhere to sit…That tree looks nice' _Axel thinks as he walks out of the cafeteria with his tray full of food to the tree outside the window. "This place is nicer then Hallow high, it has trees.."

"Is that where you used to go?!" He jumps at the sound of someone's voice, turns around quickly to see it's Demyx, lets out a big sigh. "Didn't your parents tell you not to sneak up on people?" Demyx grinned at the reaction he got from Axel.

"Hehe sorry dude! Didn't mean to scare ya!" he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hn...it's ok." Axel said as he looked up at Demyx who was standing over him. "I want you to meet some of the guys!" He said as he pointed behind him. Axel looked over at who he was pointing at. He saw a young boy with slate colored hair and the two boys who were looking at each other during History class. And then there was the boy who looked like a chibi Cloud.

"This is Zexion, Riku, Sora, and Roxas." Demyx said as he pointed to each as he said their names. Axel looked at each person as the name was said. When the last name was said he lightly blushed at the sight of the boy. The boy had short messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Ah yea I have history class with all of you." Axel said. "Yup!!" Demyx said with excitement as he hugged Axel and knocking over Axel's soda in the process. "Oh no I'm sorry!!" Demyx said panicking. "Way to go Dem." Zexion said as he sat down under the tree opening his book and started to read.

Demyx rushed off to get something to clean up the spill. "No it's ok Demyx," Axel said as he set the tray over to the side. "I can just eat when I get home."

"I have extra money if you want to get something to eat Axel." Roxas asked as he sat down next to Axel. Everyone else sat down as Roxas sat down. "Uh sure thanks Roxas." Axel said with a smile and blushed lightly as Roxas handed him the money, their hands brushing against each other. Axel shivered at the contact while Roxas blushed lightly, "I'll be right back guys."

~In the Cafeteria~

Axel grabbed an apple, a slice of pizza, and a sandwich and walked to the cashier. Axel handed the cashier the money. As he was about to walk away he bumped into something tall and hard. He looked up to see what he bumped into and saw that it was Mr. Valentine.

"Ah sorry Mr. Valentine." Axel said as he looked up at the tall long haired man. "It's quite all right Axel." Vincent said as he looked down at Axel's small frame which reminded him of Reno. "How's your day going so far?" he asked "It's been good. I've made friends so far." Axel said smiling.

"That's great…" Vincent said as he paid the cashier for his lunch. "Well I'm going to go back out now. See ya later." Axel said as he walked past Vincent and toward the outside doors.

"Oh and Mr. Valentine, my brother likes you…a lot." Axel said with a smile as he saw his teacher blush. "You should come by the shop sometime to see him. We own a tattoo and piercing parlor on Price Street." Axel said as he waved walking out the doors leaving the teacher beet red.

~Outside~

"Yay your back Axy!!" Demyx said with pure excitement as he saw the red head walking to the tree. "Yea I was talking to someone." Axel said as he looked at Roxas.

"Here's your change. I'll pay you back for the lunch tomorrow." He said with a smile extending his hand with the change.

Roxas held out his hand as Axel placed the money into the dirty blond's hand, their hands brushing in the process. Axel blushed and moved away quickly as he felt his body heat up slightly from the contact.

He sat down next to Demyx handing him the sandwich. "Here, this is for you since you had your lunch with mine that you spilt soda on." Demyx smiled and took the sandwich.

"So Axel where did you go before you moved here?" Sora asked peeling an orange. Axel looked up from his pizza, "Uh Hallow Bastion." He said taking a bite of his cheese pizza.

"What happened?" Roxas said speaking up. "Something happened at my old school so I moved here with my brother Reno." Axel said. "Oh…well what about your parents?" Roxas asked.

'_Why does he want to know this…?'_ Axel thought to himself. "Well they thought it would be better for me if I stayed with my brother." Axel said. "Why? Did they think you were crazy or something?" Demyx asked as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"No of course not," Axel said "They said I was different." "So why did they make you leave?" Demyx asked. "They had to go on a business trip and so I stayed with my brother. When they called us a few weeks later they said they got transferred so they had to stay and we couldn't go live with them because they had to work so much. So I stayed with my brother." Axel said lying.

"Oh. It must be cool living with your brother." Sora said smiling. "Yea it is. He owns the new tattoo and piercing parlor on Price Street." Axel said taking another bite of his cheese pizza. "Really!! Do you have any?" Demyx asked excited.

"Yeah! I have few now but I'm working on more designs." Axel said grinning. "I want to see!!" Demyx said with excitement. "Ok sure." Axel said taking off his tight black shirt making Roxas blush.

Now shirtless the group saw the tattoo's along with the piercings. He had a tattoo on his back, and one on each arm. "I also have one on the back of my neck." Axel said pulling his long red hair to his shoulder.

The tattoo on his back was of black bat wings, the one on his left arm was a Celtic design and the one on his right arm was the kanji for fox, at the nape of his was the kanji for fire.

"I like the bat wings on your back." Riku said as he moved closer behind Sora making the brunette teen blush lightly.

"I also have one here," He said unzipping his jeans to show the tattoo that was at the nape of his belly button. Zexion set down his book and moved closer to Demyx. "I like it but may I ask what it is?" Zexion asked as he looked at the tattoo.

"It's one of my own designs, it's called a chakram." Axel said. "You also have your belly button pierced." Zexion pointed out. "Ah yea I must have forgotten to put in my belly button ring." Axel said taking a breath.

Roxas blushed as he watched as his muscles retracted, "I'll be back in a minute. I uh forgot something in my locker." Roxas said as he got up from where he was sitting. He ended up losing his balance in the process and fell hard onto Axel.

Now on the ground Roxas deeply blushed as he realized he was on top of Axel who also deeply blushed as his body heated up. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Roxas said embarrassed. "No it's ok really." Axel said as he looked up at the teen that was on top of him. Roxas got up a bit from where he was laying on the older teens chest to sitting on his lap.

Axel blushes as he starts to get hard. He sat up leaning on his elbows, "Are you all right?" he said as he reached out a hand to touch the blonde's cheek. "Ah! You're really hot!" Roxas said as he shuttered at the warmth of the touch.

"Ah thanks?" Axel said as he blushed the same shade of his hair. "Ah no I didn't mean it that way! I mean you are but um ah uh I got to go!" Roxas said and got up and ran away. "Look, Axel's face is the same color as his hair." Sora said with a big smile.

"Uh you ok buddy?" Demyx asked as he waved his hand in front of Axel's face. Axel shook his head as he realized the hand shaking in front of him. "Ah yea I'm ok." Axel said as he got up from his spot on the grass.

"Are you sure? You look like you have a fever. Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Demyx asked. "No I'm ok." Axel said as he stood staring at Roxas running away. "You like him don't you?" Riku asked standing up. "What do you mean?" Axel said looking at Riku. "We all see how you act around him." Sora said standing beside Riku and grabbing his hand.

"Come on, we know you like him a lot." Demyx said. "And we can tell that he likes you a lot too." Zexion said as he stood. _'Yeah he will until he finds out what I can do…'_ Axel thought as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

As everyone grabbed their books Axel noticed Roxas had forgotten his books so he grabbed his books as well. They walked back into the building and went to their classes. Axel walked off to the art room. _'Ah finally, my favorite class!'_ Axel thought as he walked in and found Roxas sitting at a table.

Axel walked over to him, his cheeks flushed. "You uh forgot your books." He said as he handed Roxas the books. "Ah thanks…" he said as he took the books and placed them on the table. He could feel the heat rising in his face. "Mind if I sit next to you?" Axel asked "No not at all." Roxas said blushing.

Smiling Axel took the seat next to Roxas. "Sorry about what happened outside." Roxas said still blushing. "No it's ok." Axel said also blushing. "So uh do you really think I'm hot?" Axel asked smirking.

~Sorry it took so long to update! Our lives went crazy! We hope you liked it!~


	4. Chapter 4

Axel took out his cell phone and looked at the time; his cell phone screen read 2:50. _'Reno's ten minutes late. Where is he…?'_ Axel thought to himself as he stood outside of the school building. _'Oh well. I guess I'll just walk home.'_ Axel thought as he stepped off the sidewalk and into the grass of the school yard.

As he walked down the street he took out his iPod and put the earphones in his ears and turned the iPod on full blast. He walked past a few people who looked at him complaining about the loud music. He just ignored them and kept walking.

As he walked a car pulled up to the curb honking the horn obsessively. Axel, being able to hear the honking over his music, turned toward the curb to see a dark blue car with a certain hyper blonde sitting in the window honking the horn with his hand.

"Hey Axel!!" Demyx yelled with excitement. Axel took out one earphone from his ear as he walked over to the car. "I hear you Demyx so stop honking the horn already." As he stood in front of the car he could see Zexion in the passenger seat and Roxas in the back seat.

"Why are you walking home?" Demyx asked as he stopped honking the horn. "Yeah I thought your brother was picking you up." Zexion added.

"He never showed. He must have had work to do with the shop." Axel said as he leaned in front of the car, resting his arms on top of the car.

"You want a ride?" Zexion asked, "Yeah it's really hot out here!" Demyx added. "The heat doesn't really bother me," Axel said "but if it's not to much trouble then sure." Axel said smiling.

"It's no trouble at all! We gotta drop off Roxas so get in dude!" Demyx said as he slid back into his seat. Axel opened the door to the back seat and slid in as he closed the door behind him. "So what street do ya live on?" Demyx asked as he drove off. "Uh Price Street. You'll see the sign to the shop." Axel said as he lowered the volume on his iPod.

Demyx drove down the streets. "So how was your first day?" Roxas asked nervously as he looked at Axel. "Uh well it was good. I actually have friends now." Axel said as he smiled. "You didn't have friends at your last school Axy?" Demyx asked as he turned down a street.

"No not exactly." Axel said looking down at his lap playing with his iPod. "Well now you do!" Demyx said proudly looking at Axel as he stopped at a red light. "Yeah I guess I do." Axel said as he looked up from his lap smiling. The light turned green and Demyx drove down Price Street.

Demyx drove down the street and parked on the side of the curb in front of the shop. "Dude it looks so cool!!!" Demyx said as he looked over the shop. "It's not done yet." Axel said as he opened the car door and stepped out. "Well thanks for the ride guys. I guess I'll see you all at school." Axel said.

"Aww but I wanted to meet your brother." Demyx said pouting. Axel rubbed the back of his head and said "Uh ok. Come on in." Axel said as he held the door opened for Roxas. Roxas blushed as he stepped out of the car and Axel closed the door. Demyx got out of the, as did Zexion, and stood by Axel and Roxas.

Axel walked through the door of the shop and saw Reno running around like a chicken with its head cut off. "Uh Re' what are you doing?" Axel asked as he watched his brother run around franticly. "Firefly? What are you doin here yo? You're supposed to be in school!" Reno asked franticly as he stopped what he was doing.

"Uh school ended almost a half an hour ago Re're." Axel said laughing softly as he saw tape on Reno's clothes and on his goggles. "Oh shit! Axel I am so sorry!!" Reno yelled as he ran and hugged Axel. "I'll do what ever you want yo! I'll su…. do what ever you want." Reno said as he noticed the other teens standing in the shop.

"Uh firefly...three teens seem to have followed you and they're staring at me yo." Reno said still holding onto Axel. "Uh well these are my friends. This is Demyx, Zexion, and Roxas." Axel said as he pointed to the boys. Reno smiled at Axel happy about the friends Axel has made.

"Hey Demy, Zexy, and Roxy! Name's Reno, I'm firefly's older bro!" Reno said as he smiled letting go of Axel. "Oh my god 'Zexy' is a great name for you!! I'm gonna call you Zexy from now on!!" Demyx says to Zexion hugging him. Zexion blushed as Demyx hugged him _'Oh man if only he knew how I felt about him.'_ Zexion thought as he blushed lightly.

"It's nice to meet you." Zexion said as he was still being hugged by Demyx. "Oh dude your arms are so colorful!!!" Demyx yelled out in excitement as he saw the tattoos on Reno's arms. Demyx ran over and grabbed Reno's arms studying the tattoos. Reno chuckled as the hyperactive teen looked over his arms.

"I'm glad you like em yo. You're welcome here anytime to get some." Reno said smiling. After a few minutes of Demyx looking at the tattoos that covered Reno's arms Zexion said "Sorry Demyx but we got to get going." Demyx walked over to Zexion "Well feel free to come back anytime yo!" Reno said. "Are you comin Roxas?" Demyx asked looking at the teen.

"Um well I was hoping that I could actually stay here for a bit." Roxas said looking up at Axel who looked at Reno. Reno smiled at Axel and said "Yea of course you can make sure firefly does his work upstairs yo." "Ok well see ya guys at school tomorrow." Demyx said waving as he followed Zexion out the door.

"Well I'm going back to unpacking boxes down here in the shop. Will you two be okay upstairs yo?" Reno asked as he picked a piece of tape off his shirt. "Yeah we'll just be upstairs unpacking." Axel said. "Ok well why don't you move your boxes into your room and if you can unpack some of the stuff in the kitchen so we can eat yo!" Reno said as he picked up a box and went back to unpacking and moving stuff around in the shop.

"Okay!" Axel said as he grabbed Roxas by the arm and led him up the stairs. He walked down the hallway and into the room he shared with Reno for the time being. Roxas followed him down the hall then stopped in the door way as he saw Axel slipping off his shirt.

"Ah sorry I'll only be a sec!" Axel said as he saw Roxas standing in the hall. "Ah you can sit on the…ah wait never mind it's covered in boxes." Axel said as he threw his shirt in the hamper next to the dresser and grabbing the barbell nipple rings off the dresser. As he put them in he shivered as the cold metal connected to his skin.

Axel heated his body as he put the cold metal through his skin. Roxas blushed as he saw a shirtless Axel. As Axel finished putting the rings in he saw Roxas looking at him blushing and blushed himself. He grabbed a small multicolor piece of metal off the dresser and slipped it through the small hole in his bellybutton. "You can come in here you know." He said as he finished with his bellybutton ring.

Roxas nodded and walked into the bedroom blushing. "Is this your room?" Roxas asked as he looked around seeing boxes everywhere. "No, this is Re's room. I don't have a bed yet so I've been staying in here." Axel said blushing for the fact of not having a bed.

Axel picked up a box and took it to the room next door, "Uh this is my room." Axel said as Roxas followed him. He set the box down on the floor and opened it, taking out books and placing them in the book shelf. Roxas saw a box on the ground next to the book shelf marked 'books' and opened it and placed the books on the shelf as well.

Axel smiled as Roxas did this. As they finished emptying the two boxes Axel grabbed the boxes and placed them in the only empty corner in the hall and picked up more boxes marked 'books'. As the finished unpacking all the books and placing them in both Axel and Reno's book shelves Axel took all the empty boxes down stairs to the trash. When he was gone Roxas came across a box marked 'family' Roxas, being curious, opened it to find pictures of Axel and Reno together when they were little.

Roxas blushed as he found a picture of a little naked Axel with Reno laughing. In the picture baby Axel had his arms raised in the air with Reno in the back laughing. Roxas put the picture back in the box and searched through the pictures and found one of a younger Reno with his chest in bandaged and a teary eyed Axel hugging him.

'_I wonder what happened….'_ Roxas thought as he studied the picture and noticed writing at the bottom of the picture. The writing read 'One Winged Angel Hospital – December 25, 1998'. _'They were in the hospital during Christmas?'_ Roxas thought as he looked at the picture once more before putting it back in the box.

Roxas picked up the next picture. This picture was of a little Reno holding a new born Axel looking up at Reno with his big green eyes grabbing ahold of Reno's hair. _'Aww Axel was so cute! But now he's so…hot!!'_ Roxas thought blushing. He put the picture back in the box and searched through the box. _'That's weird…I can't find any pictures of their parents…'_ Roxas thought as he couldn't find any pictures of their parents.

Roxas was so in thought he didn't notice Axel standing behind him till the red head spoke up. "Having fun looking through my past?" Roxas looked up to see the red head with his arms crossed and said "Ah sorry Axel." Blushing and closing the box. "It's ok just don't look through this box again." Axel said as he picked up the box and shoved under the bed.

'_Did I piss him off already…?'_ Roxas thought as he looked down at his lap. "You were a cute baby…" he said still looking down, mostly now to hide his blush. "All babies are cute." Axel said blushing at what Roxas said. Axel grabbed up the last of his boxes that were in Reno's room and walked to his room, Roxas following him like a lost puppy.

Axel set down the boxes down on the floor and turned around only to walk right into Roxas. They both lost their balance and fell to the floor. Axel put his arms out as to not land on top of Roxas. Downstairs Reno heard a crashing sound and ran upstairs to see what happened. He walked to Axel's room yelling "Are you all right fire…never mind yo!" as he walked in to see a blushing Roxas lying on the floor with a blushing Axel above him.

Reno smirked and winked at Axel and walked away. He walked down the stairs yelling, "The lube is in the dresser yo!!" Axel and Roxas both blushed even more. Axel quickly jumped up off the floor and said "Ah sorry….are you ok?" as he extended his hand out to Roxas who was still beet red on the floor.

"Ah yeah…I'm ok." Roxas said as he reached up and grabbed Axel's hand. Axel pulled Roxas up off the floor and said "Uh how about we go unpack the kitchen so that I can fix dinner." Roxas giggled and walked with Axel to the kitchen. Axel grabbed a few boxes and started to unpack dishes and placed them into the cabinets. Roxas did the same as he picked up a box and unpacked it.

Roxas grabbed a chair and hopped on top of trying his best to put some dishes on the top shelf of the cabinet, doing so he almost lost his balance till he felt someone grab his hips balancing him. He put the dishes on the shelf and turned around to see Axel. "Why don't you leave the higher shelves to me?" Axel said with a smile. "Hehe ok." Roxas said giggling as he placed his hands on Axel's shoulders.

'_Wow he's really light.'_ Axel thought as he picked Roxas up in the air. He set Roxas back on the ground as Reno walked in to see Axel's hands still on the shorter teen's hips and the shorter teen's hands still on Axel's shoulders. "Remember we eat in here Ax." Reno said as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

Both the teens blushed and let go of each other. "What are you doin up here Re?" Axel asked as he grabbed the last of the boxes off the counter and threw them on the floor with the rest of them. "I just came up to see how my little bro was doin yo! And do you know where the boxes of cds are....I think we left them up here." Reno said. "Check the mountain that used to be a couch." Axel said as he picked up some boxes, Roxas doing the same.

Reno walked down the hall to the living room and searched the couch to find the box he needed. As Axel and Roxas walked past the living room Roxas looked in the living room to see Reno squatting on the floor reaching up to the couch, his shirt rising up showing some of a scar in the process. Seeing this made Roxas's eyes grow wide. _'I wonder what happened…maybe that's the reason why he was in the hospital.'_ Roxas thought as he followed Axel down the stairs.

"FOUND IT YO!!!" Reno yelled from upstairs. He grabbed the box and walked down the stairs and placed the large box on the counter, "Wow that must be a lot of cds." Roxas said as he set the boxes on the floor by the door next to the ones that were already piled. "Yeah, collecting cds is Re's second passion." Axel said as he put the boxes down by the door as well.

"Hey! I sold…some…" Reno said as he started unpacking the cds and placing them on a shelf in the back room next to the CD player. "The yodeling ones don't count bro." Axel said as he took a seat in one of the tattooing chairs, as did Roxas.

"Hey I'm sure gramps would have wanted me to yo!" Reno said as he came out of the back room and unpacked the rest of the cds and placed them on the front counter.

He picked up another handful and walked back to the back room. "So is Roxy staying for dinner yo?" Reno asked as he placed the rest of the cds from his hand into the shelf. "Yeah if he'd like to." Axel said as he looked to Roxas who blushed and nodded. Reno walked back out of the back room and said "I think I'm going to need another shelf or two yo!"

"I think you have a problem Re. You have an addiction to music." Axel said. "No I don't!" Reno denied. "Admit it! Admit you have an addiction to music or I'll call Cloud." Axel threatened. He looked over to see Roxas covering his mouth trying to muffle his laughs.

"No!!! Don't call Cloud cuz he'll take all my cds again!!" Reno whined. "Then admit it!" Axel said crossing his arms smirking. "Fine I admit I have a music addiction! But YOU have a Yaoi addiction yo! Mr. 3-boxes-of-yaoi-hentai that I had to carry!" Axel blushed like crazy and yelled back "Well I'm not the only one who reads them!" "I'm the oldest and I gave you most of them in the first place!" Reno yelled back.

"I know I've found your stains on them!" Axel yelled. "You have stains on them too. I saw em yo!" Reno yelled back. Then they both looked toward Roxas as they heard a thump sound. Roxas, his face as red as Axel's hair, was now on the floor laughing. "Um I think we broke your friend…" Reno said laughing. Axel started laughing himself. Soon after everyone's laughing fit was over Roxas was still blushing about the Yaoi Hentai.

"So why don't you go show your friend you're a-dick-tion yo!" Axel blushed a deep shade of red, as did Roxas. "Whatever….we got homework to do." Axel said as he got up from the tattoo chair and helped Roxas up from his spot on the floor. As they walked up the stairs Reno yelled up "Is that what it's called now, it used be just fucking!" The two teens blushed an even deeper shade of red.

'_Oh you are so getting it tonight Re!"_ Axel thought as he and Roxas grabbed their bags from the hall and walked to Reno's bedroom since it had the only bed. "I don't know about you but I like doing homework on the bed." Axel said as he sat on the bed, then remembering what Reno had said and realized what he said. He blushed and said "I didn't mean it like that!!" Roxas giggled and sat down next to Axel taking his books out of his bag.

Axel took his books out of his bag as well. "So what do you want to start with?" he asked as he set his books in his lap. "Uh how about History? Mr. Valentine is scary if you don't have your homework done." Roxas said as he opened his history book to the needed page. Axel did the same.

After a few minutes of reading Axel noticed Roxas was shivering a little. "Do you want a blanket?" Axel asked. "Ah yeah sure." Roxas said blushing a little. Axel grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed. "Here you go." Axel said as he handed the blanket to Roxas.

Roxas took the blanket and blushed as he noticed a familiar stain he has seen many times on his own blankets. Axel noticed Roxas was blushing while looking at something on the blanket that he hadn't covered up with yet. Axel blushed himself as he realized it was a stain from Reno's wake-up call this morning.

"Uh you know how it is…wet dreams…I can go unpack a new blanket." Axel said trying to hide his blush by looking away. "No no no its ok!" Roxas said blushing. "Are you sure…?" Axel asked. "Yeah I'm sure." Roxas said as he flipped the blanket around to the non-stained side.

After an hour Axel stood up and stretched. Roxas watched as the taller teens muscles moved and he studied the tattoos and piercings. As he watched he blushed as he could feel himself getting aroused.

"Are you hungry Roxy?" Axel said using the nickname Reno had made up. "Uh yeah." Roxas said blushing. "Come on. Let's go see if Re is still alive to get some food." Axel said with smirk. Roxas got off the bed and followed Roxas out of the room and downstairs to the shop.

As they came down they found Reno on the ground covered in tape. "Tape isn't your friend is it Re?" Axel asked as he looked at his older brother who was trying to get tape out of his wincing everytime he pulled on the piece of tape. "It attacked me yo!" Reno said looking like a little kid. Axel walked over to Reno and crouched down on the floor in front of Reno.

He laughed softly as tried to get the piece of tape out of his brother's long hair. He tugged at the piece of tape ignoring the cries. "Ow fuck, stop it that hurts yo!" Reno whined. "Stop being a baby Re." Axel said as he again tugged gently at the piece of tape.

Finally Axel managed to get the piece of tape out of Reno's long red hair. "Thanks Axy!!!" Reno said glomping Axel knocking him to the ground. After a second Reno looked at the piece of tape in Axel's hand. "Oh my god!!!! You ripped out my hair yo!!" Reno yelled as he started pulling at Axel's hair and they started to wrestle each other.

"It's just hair! It'll grow back!" Says Axel as he wrestles Reno on the floor of the shop, his body moving against Reno's.

"It's my hair! And it takes awhile to grow back yo!" Yells at Axel as he pins his down, panting lightly as he looks at Axel underneath him. Both of them blush as they feel each others body reacting to their fight.

"Um..why don't we order pizza for dinner? That sound good, Re'?" Axel asks as he tries to get Reno off of him, not wanting to get even more aroused.

"That sounds good yo! We haven't gotten to getting food yet…" Stands up and reaches out to help Axel up. "Hey Roxy, know any good pizza places yo?"

"Uh actually yeah! It's Yuffie's Pizzeria!" Roxas said chuckling a bit from watching the little fight. Axel smiled and said, "Well great little man, give me the number!" Roxas blushed at the 'little' comment and said in embarrassment, "I'm not little!! Uh um I'm vertically challenged!"


	5. Chapter 5

+The Next Day At School+

Axel walked down the line of the cafeteria. After he paid for his food and walked towards the door of the outside. "Have a good time after we left?" a voice asked. Axel looked at the wall where the voice had come from.

"What are you talking about Zexion?" Axel asked. "I'm talking about you and Roxas. Besides you have the whole 'I Got Laid' look, oh and you have a few love bites on side of your neck." Axel blushed and tried to cover the said love bites with his hair.

"I didn't do anything with Roxas." Axel said. "All though you wanted to!" Zexion said closing the book he had in his hands. Axel blushed even more and said, "That's none of your business, and besides I just met him and I'm not that kind of guy! Axel exclaimed.

"Oh so I was right, you do like him." Zexion said making Axel blush the same shade of his hair. They walked out of the cafeteria and to the big tree to meet up with everyone.

"Just forget about the whole thing." Axel whispered as they walked up to the tree. Demyx jumped on Axel, knocking him to the ground. "Axel!!! I found you!!! I win Sora!!!" Demyx yelled as he flailed his arms around in the sky, acting like a small child.

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked, still on the ground with Demyx on top of him. "Sora said that if I found you I would get candy as my prize." Demyx said with a big smile looking down at Axel.

Demyx noticed small bruise like marks leading down Axel's neck. "You have kissy marks!!!" Demyx yelled as he poked the marks leading down Axel neck. Zexion walked up behind the two on the ground and grabbed Demyx by the arms and pulled of Axel.

During this Roxas sat on the ground looking down at his food thinking, _'Is he with someone else…'_ glancing at Axel still thinking, _'Did someone else come over after I left…'_

Axel got up from the ground and walked over by Roxas and sat down. "So did you get home alright?" Axel asked looking at Roxas, who was still looking down at his food. "Yeah." Roxas said quietly, not looking up. Axel grabbed Roxas by the chin and faced him towards himself and asked, "What's wrong, Roxy?"

Roxas blushed at seeing Axel. "Did Re scare you or something?" Axel asked looking at Roxas. "No that's not it…Reno was great." Roxas said his eyes beginning to water. "Was it…me?"

Tears began to run quietly down Roxas's face; he jerked away form Axel and ran. _'I already fucked up…'_ thought Axel as he watched Sora run after Roxas.

+Later That Day In Art Class+

Axel sat down in his seat next to Roxas. "Can I ask what I did to make you so sad?" Axel asked sketching in his Art Pad. "Where did you get the hickies?" Roxas said quietly sketching in his Art Pad. Axel froze at the question and thought, _'Shit! I can't tell him about me and Reno, he'll think its disgusting.'_

"Uh there bug bites, you know spider bites…" Axel lied sketching a picture of him and his friends.

"I know what hickies look like, Axel!" Roxas spat at Axel before going to back to his sketching. "Wwhy are you llieing to me…? I..understand…Yyou found someone you like…"

"I..I.." Axel tries to speak, but fails. '_I like you, Roxas! But if you knew…about Reno and me..He may never talk to me again…But it hurts seeing him so sad.' _Looks down at his pad, taking deep breaths as he feels his body heating up. "It's..nnot what you think.."

"Then wwhat is it? You were with someone…Those ddon't just appear on their own!" Roxas asks as he stops sketching and drops his pencil.

"I can't.." His words is stopped by the bell, watches as Roxas hurries and packs up his stuff and runs out of the room before Axel can say a word. '_Looks like I lost a friend already…Why do I keep hurting people?...I need Re'!' _Stands up with his stuff and hurries to his locker to get his books, takes deep breathes so he doesn't burn his books. His body reacting to his emotions. Shoves all his needs in his bag and heads out of the school.

Walks out of the building to find Reno outside waiting for him by the bike. Heads over to him, wanting to feel the comfort from him. "Hey Axel! I'm on…firefly? What's wrong yo?" Looks worried as he sees Axel's sad face, moving up the seat so Axel can get on behind him.

"I..I made Roxas cry…He saw the hickies..It uupset him, he asked where I got them..But I couldn't tell him!" Holds on to Reno from behind, not caring they're in the parking lot.

"Shh...It's okay..Lets go home, baby…He just needs time yo.." Reno says as he starts the bike up and speeds out of the parking lot.

+At the shop+

They walk into find a tall pale skinned man with long spiked black hair leaning against the counter.

"Hey! Thanks for waitin man! Now we can start the interview yo!" Reno says as he smiles at the man, walks over to the counter. "It was Zack, right?"

"Yeah! Zack Fair at your service! I brought my portfolio to show you and I have some references too!" He said as he opens up the binder with his drawings and pictures of tattoos he has done. Along with a piece of paper with a list of people and their numbers.

"Hmm..These are really good yo…" Reno says as he looks though the picture, smiles when he feels Axel looking over his shoulder. "Does he past your test, lil' bro?

"Um...Yeah! He's good and seems like our kind of person, Re'!" Blushes lightly at being caught and backs away. "You're hired!"

"That's my job, Ax'!" Reno laughs as he sets the binder down. "But he's right…I like what I see and would like to have you work from me yo! You can start as soon as I finish gettin the shop ready. As you can see I still have a few things left…" Looks at the few boxes still on the floor.

"Great! Thanks man! And I can help! If I'm working here, I might as well help get it ready!" Zack grins at the two, putting his stuff back in his messenger bag.

"Okay! By the way this is my lil' bro Axel, he's gonna be workin here at the counter and bein an apprentice. So make sure to give him hell as one!" Reno says as he winks at Zack and opens the box of disposable gloves.

"I've heard the horror stories, Re'! I can take whatever you throw at me!" Says Axel as he sets his bag down and walks over to help them.

"Don't be so sure on that yo!" Chuckles as he walks to the back to put up the glove boxes. _'I have torture cookin upstairs, Ax'…Just you wait until tonight!'_

+Later That Night+

"This is good Re!" Axel said as he took a bite of his chili. "Thanks Firefly!" Reno said as he finished his third bowl chili. "Got a call from Cloud today yo!" Reno said with a smile. "REALLY!!!!! Oh um I mean really?" Axel said with a small blush.

Reno chuckled at this and said, "Yup! And he asked about you!" Reno said, his smile turning to a grin. "He wanted to know how you were doin yo! And he said that he might come to see us!" Reno exclaimed. "Oh sweet!!" Axel said as he finished his chili. "And I told him about last night! I think he got a hard-on too cuz he started to pant, and hung up pretty quickly."

Axel blushed at this and said, "I can't believe you told him that, you tell him everytime." Standing up he grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink, starting the dishes. Reno stood up as well and put the leftovers away into the fridge.

"He likes it! And besides we're like his little stash of porn yo!" Reno said as he stood behind Axel, circling his arms around his waist. "Hey next time when you want to mark me, do it somewhere people can't see. My friends ended up seeing them." Axel said as he washed dish after dish.

"Sorry Firefly…I got a bit into it yo!" Reno said. "I look like I was bitten by hundreds of vampires." Axel said over exaggerating. "You did the same to me yo!" Reno said as he played around with the hem of Axel's shirt. "Yeah but your not going High School!"

"Fine…then I'll just make them where they can't be seen yo!" Reno said as he slid a hand down Axel's pants. "Re I got homework. Your crush assigned us a lot." Axel said trying not to moan. "Oh you're no fun! I'll just go take a shower then" Reno said as he stopped what he was doing and walked away.

Reno stopped at the entry way of the kitchen and yelled, "And he's not my crush!" "Oh so I was just imagining you dreaming and yelling out Mr. Valentines name last night." Reno blushed at Axel's comment as he walked up the small flight of stairs and to the bathroom.

"I'm not listenin'!" Reno yelled back before he closes the bathroom door. Axel just laughed and continued to wash the dishes.

+That night in the bedroom+

"You're eager tonight yo!" Reno says as Axel pushes him down on the bed, ripping of his boxers as he throws them across the room with Reno's towel.

"I've had a stressful day and I need you Re'! Axel said as he licked down Reno's neck.

"MMm…I'm here yo..And I miss your tongue, fly…" Reno said as he thrusts up against Axel, rubbing his half hard cock against Axel's hard one.

"Mmmm…" Axel said in pleasure, liking the friction. "I miss your taste Re!" Axel said licking his way down to Reno's hard cock.

" Tthen taste me…Taste all of me yo!" Reno moans out as he pushes Axel's head down, wanting him down further. "My ass misses you, firefly!"

Axel slides down Reno's body even more. And starts to play around with Reno's hole. After a moment feels a burst of smelly air over his face. "Ah Re' that smells!" Axel said trying to get away from the smell.

"Hahaha! This is my revenge yo!" Reno laughs as he wraps his legs around Axel's neck, locking his ankles to keep Axel there as he lets another one out. Grabbing the blanket to pull it over them. "Dutch oven!"

"Ah come on Re'! Let me out!! I'm dying down here!" Axel yelled from under the blanket.

"Never! You are cursed to smell my gassy ass forever yo!" Reno laughs hard as he lets out a big, wet one. Throwing his head back in laughter as he feels Axel struggle even more.

"Ewwww!!! Re' that's nasty!!" Axel yelled from under the blanket. _'Fine if you don't let me out then I'll just do this…'_ Axel thought as he bit Reno's balls.

"Owwww!!! Fuck yo!" Reno cries out as he lets out one more before letting Axel go, moving his hand down to protect his poor balls.

"Finally, I'm free!!" Axel said as he grabbed the blanket and wiped his face over and over. "Sorry bout your balls Re but damn that smelled! You could kill someone like that!" Axel said as he rose from the bed and walked off to take a shower.

Reno laughs as Axel walks off. "Come on! Don't you want to fuck me yo? It wasn't that bad!" Sits up in the bed, piles the pillows to lean against as he reaches for his drawing book.

"Yeah I do but not when you're like this!" Axel yelled from the bathroom, starting the water of the shower.

"What, scared I'm gonna fart on your dick yo?!" Reno yells back as he starts to draw Axel with a gas mask on.

"No! I'm just afraid of something else that might happen with you!" Axel yelled from the bathroom, stepping into the now hot water of the shower.

"Now who's the nasty one yo?!" Yells Reno as he hears the water starting, chuckles softly as he continues to draw. _'I wonder if Mr. Valentine ever thought 'bout me like I do 'bout him yo…'_

Axel laughed as he heard the comment Reno made. "I sure as hell aint!" Axel yelled from the steaming bathroom.

"Yeah, you are! You learned it from me yo!" Reno yells back as he finishes his drawing of Axel with a gas mask on laying down on the bed next to him. Turns the page and starts on a new one of the man who hasn't left his mind since he saw him.

Axel stepped out of the shower, turning off the water. "Whatever…" Axel said as he walked out of the bathroom, only a towel wrapped around his lower half. Walking back into the bedroom, he slipped on a pair of pants from the dresser. Sitting on the bed next to Reno, looking at the drawing pad. "Hehe nice drawing of my teacher, lover boy." Axel said with a smirk.

Reno blushes as he stops drawing and turns the page back to his drawing of Axel. "I'm an artist..I draw beauty in all it's forms yo…" Hands over the pad as he lets out a silent one.

"And I'm wearing a gas mask…" Axel said as he ends up smelling Reno's silent fart. "Ugh…now I wish I did have a gas mask..." Axel said as he plugged his nose.

"Aw! You know ya love me and my smells yo!" Reno hugs Axel and he lets another one out. "Plus you know what chili does to me! So you should have been ready, firefly! I'm gonna be like this alllll night yo!"

"Ugh…I think I'm gonna die…." Axel said still plugging his nose. "No more chili for you Re!" Axel said with a small yawn.

Reno laughs softly as he sets his pad on the floor and moves the pillows over so Axel has some and nuzzles at his neck. "No..I'll stay under the blanket so that blocks most of it yo! And you know it's not just chili that does this to me!" He giggles a he lets out a loud one, wiggles his ass against Axel.

"As much as I love you and your ass, I don't love bein farted on." Axel said as he laid down.

"Awww! But I want to cuddle, Axie!" Reno said as he pouts and snuggles closer to Axel, yawning as he keeps letting lose.

"Okay as long as you keep your farts pointed away from me." Axel said liking the warmth coming from Reno.

"Mmmm..Okay firefly…I'll try yo!" Reno said as he closes his eyes and hugs Axel closer to him. "Love you, my firefly…"

"Love you too Re..." Axel said, Reno letting out a big one. "Just not your gas…"

~Well that's it for this chapter everybody. Oh and if you can draw a picture of Axel wearing a gas mask with a gassy Reno next to him, we will write whatever pairing and whatever fetish you want. If you can message us on trabeck's page and we will set something up. Thankies!!!!~


	6. Authors note!

Hi everyone! This isn't an chapter. I just want to say I'm not the main writer of this. That's Sleepy Naruto. I'm the co writer and we just put it on mine cause we write it on my laptop. So stop messaging her and saying your going to report her! She is one of my best friends and it hurts me seeing her threaten like that. So please stop this…And she didn't tell me to do this so don't go saying she made me cause I did it myself.


End file.
